


Together with Me: Reimagined

by Loui2517



Category: Korn/Knock - Fandom, อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loui2517/pseuds/Loui2517
Summary: Retold as if Mew and Pleng were supportive and as if the only obstacle they had to overcome was loving each other.





	1. That Night - Let's Just Forget

Korn couldn’t pinpoint the moment when his feelings for his best friend changed, all he did know was that they had been growing stronger over the past few weeks. He knew he was gay in his early teens when a boy at school had turned his head and since then he’d had nothing more than one night stands. That first boy had been Mew.

He swore after that heartbreak that really loving someone really wasn’t worth it if it just left you open to being taken advantage of.

Knock wasn’t a one night stand, at least if he could help it. He felt terrible as he sat there alone on the bed they’d just shared. He couldn’t remember how long it had been since Knock had left – 30 mins, an hour, 10 mins even – he really had lost track he thought as he looked at the bedside clock.

The vodka bottle lay forgotten on the floor at the foot of the bed. He knew why he woke up Knock for one more shot. He’d wanted something. He wasn’t sure if it had been sex but he’d definitely wanted to show those feelings, to explore them. What did their night together mean? Earlier in the evening Knock had looked sickened at the thought of having to kiss him when they were playing with the girls, was too much drink really the only reason why he had been able to take things so far? He had still been quite clear headed, he had taken control – had he done the right thing? Could he be forgiven? Was there any getting past this?

‘Where’s your friend?’ the owner asked as Korn settled his tab, ‘you guys left here really merry last night,’

He wanted to say something defensive but played it cool with, ‘he left already,’

‘The two of you upstairs in my B&B,’ the owner continued, seemingly oblivious to Korn’s growing discomfort, ‘don’t get me wrong, I appreciate you paying for it but you guys live down the way from here,’

‘Well we, um, had two girls with us,’ Korn nervously scratched the back of his neck.

‘Those girls? I’m surprised you had any money left,’ the owner retorted.

‘I didn’t. Went to the ATM just to get this,’ Korn gestured to the bill on the counter.

‘Swindlers they are, don’t know why they bother round here,’ he shrugged.

‘I had 200 baht,’ Korn added.

‘My point exactly, wouldn’t even have covered your bill here. Hope you got your money’s worth or more,’ the old man laughed,

Korn pursed his lips in response.

‘Wild night again tonight?’ the man continued on but Korn saw that as his cue to leave and politely went on his way. All he wanted to do was talk things over with Knock, if he’d even listen or if he had a clue what he was going to say.

\----

‘Korn, dinner’s ready,’ his mom called in her usual way and he felt glad some things never changed as he dragged himself away from his bed and down the stairs to join her at the table. As soon as he sat down he noticed the extra place setting.

‘Who’s that for?’ Korn asked her curiously.

‘I asked Knock over for dinner,’ she said casually, completely unaware of last night’s activities.

‘Mom, I don’t think,’ Korn started to protest only to be cut off by the arrival of Knock at the door.

‘Sorry I’m late mom,’ Knock said as he took his seat, ‘I lost track of time,’

‘It’s alright,’ she soothed Knock with the placement of her hand over his, ‘Korn’s been a bit out of it too. What did you guys do last night?’ she quizzed, causing Korn to reach for the rice scoop in a need to busy himself.

Knock met her stare, ‘Nothing much, we were drinking,’

‘Drinking?’ She turned to Korn, ‘You always drink too much, was it down at that bar? You know he’s converted that back space into some sort of B&B?’  
‘Hmm,’ Korn murmured as he finished serving the rest of the food.

‘Does your aunt disapprove of your drinking as well Knock?’ she turned to try and get some conversation out of him instead,  
‘She doesn’t really say anything,’ He thought as he dug into his food and with that Korn’s mom slumped in her chair, getting conversation out of these two boys was hopeless.

\---

‘Why did you come tonight?’ Korn asked as they sat outside of the house by the canal, ‘You didn’t have to,’  
Knock shrugged his shoulders, ‘she asked,’

Silence fell upon them as they looked out into the night.

‘I’m sorry about last night,’ Korn suddenly said, breaking their reverie.

‘I’m sorry for the way I acted this morning,’ Knock replied, surprising Korn with how his earlier anger seemed to have dissipated.

‘You’re not mad anymore?’ Korn turned his head towards Knock, ‘I thought you’d still be looking to hit me,’

‘I was shocked,’ Knock replied, meeting Korn’s eyes, ‘I never knew you felt that way about me,’

‘I didn’t really, at least I never seriously thought about it’ Korn paused, ‘We kissed earlier and I liked it. We were talking and laughing and all I could think about was how beautiful you looked,’

‘Korn,’ Knock turned away bashfully.

‘I know I’ve crossed this pretty big line between us,’ Korn pushed his hand through his hair in frustration.

‘I don’t know if I can give you what you need,’ Knock’s voice cracked.

‘What’s that?’ Korn delved into Knock’s eyes searching for his response.

‘It feels pretty obvious to me,’ Knock shrugged.

‘You think I want to be with you?’ Korn snapped back.

‘You don’t?’ Knock suddenly looked unsure.

‘Well, I,’ Korn fumbled, ‘Is that not on the table?’

‘I have a girlfriend, Pleng,’ Knock made a point of adding, watching Korn’s face as it continued to fall.

‘Since when?’

‘Err, a month? I’m pretty sure I’ve mentioned her before,’ Knock tried to recall.

‘You haven’t’ Korn stated with absolute certainty,

‘Well she’s coming here,’

‘Here?’ Korn repeated.

‘Tomorrow,’

‘Great,’ Korn raised up his arms in annoyance.

‘You won’t say anything,’

‘I won’t be here,’

‘Korn,’ Knock tried reaching towards him.

‘The last place I want to be is next to your girlfriend, smiling and nodding when all I’ll probably be thinking about is how much I want to tear out her,’ Korn rattled off

‘When did you get like this?’ Knock butted in.

‘About the time when I had sex with my best friend,’ Korn retorted, his voice thick with sarcasm.

‘Do you have to talk about it?’ Knock spat.

‘Are you that repulsed by it?’ Korn pushed back.

‘Korn for you, being with a man seems like nothing, like it’s no big deal but for me – it’s, it’s everything,’ Knock pleaded

Korn stayed quiet.

‘I’ve never had sex with a guy before,’ Knock whispered, swallowing a lump in his throat.

‘Do you regret it?’ Korn whispered back.

‘Honestly, I don’t know how I feel about it. Right now, I just want to forget about it, bury it somewhere,’

‘And what about me? What do I do?’

‘I don’t know, go back to how things were,’ Knock suggested.

‘Just be friends again?’ Korn asked but he wasn’t sure how to do that or if it was even possible.


	2. Finding Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Korn drowns his sorrows... and bumps into Mew

‘Why are you back so early man? Ampawha not what it used to be?’ Phu asked as Korn entered their apartment.

Korn headed to his room as if Phu weren’t there.

‘Korn I was joking man. Come sit down, I just got some beers,’ Phu gestured to the cans on the table with a grin on his face. Korn took one look at the beers and joined him. 

‘So what really happened?’ Phu said as they opened their first cans. 

Korn sighed, ‘If I say I don’t want to talk about it,’ he started.

‘Then we don’t talk about it,’ Phu finished. Both men sighed with relief on their first gulps.

\---

Yiwha was surprised to find Korn passed out on the sofa when she headed over to see if Phu wanted to go out with them.

‘What happened to him?’ She asked Phu as she headed over to Korn.

‘He didn’t want to talk about it,’ said Phu bluntly.

‘Well did he say anything?’ she continued, ever inquisitive.

‘Nope but he did seem to take offence to something,’ he mused.

‘Go on,’

‘I made some crack about Ampawha being dull,’ Phu shrugged.

‘Ampawha?’ she raised her finger to her lips in thought.

‘I’m sure it was nothing,’ Phu said to get her to drop it but her mind was already in overdrive as to what the connection could be. 

\---

As Phu got himself ready and as Yiwha was applying another coat of lipstick, Korn began to stir. 

‘Yiwha?’ he asked groggily, getting her to face him. 

‘You’re awake,’ she commented as she moved to sit with him on the sofa. 

‘How long was I out?’ he looked at his watch, ‘When did you get here?’

‘About half an hour ago and I have no idea how long you’ve been passed out in your drunken state,’ 

‘Go easy on me, my head’s throbbing,’ He winced.

‘I think you should go to bed,’ She instructed.

‘Where are you guys going?’ He said as he raised his head from the sofa cushions.

‘To Beach Bar 101, it’s so dull here in the holidays but you never know,’ She shrugged, there was always potential she supposed. 

‘Can I come?’

‘Let me think,’ she started in her own, condescending, yet lovable way, ‘You’ve had many beers, you were passed out, you just came to and you’ve got a headache, hmmm,’ 

‘I can still go out,’ he said quickly.

‘What happened in Ampawha?’ She fired back.

He paused as the night crossed his mind, ‘nothing,’

‘Nothing?’ She echoed, a glint in her eye, ‘You thought awfully hard for ‘nothing’’

‘Why do you care?’ he tried.

Her lips pouted with insult, ‘I’m your friend. I see something wrong with you. That sweet, sweet smile I love is gone and is replaced with, with this drunken oaf,’

‘Oaf?’ his mouth cracked into a small grin, ‘Thanks Yiwha, you’re so kind,’ 

The door to Phu’s room opened and out he came, dressed in his usual shirt, jeans and cross, ‘Yiwha you ready?’ he rubbed his hands together at the potential of the evening.

When he looked up he saw that Korn was awake. 

‘I’m coming too,’ Korn started, rising from the sofa before they could protest. 

\---

As expected, the bar was quiet when they got there and was not a promising sign considering it was already close to 11. 

‘Well at least we don’t have to fight for a table,’ Phu declared, ever the optimist. 

Yiwha grumbled, Korn signalled the barman for some drinks.

‘Once again, I see nothing potential,’ She continued to complain as she scanned the place for anyone of interest, ‘Hey,’ she suddenly piped up, ‘Korn, isn’t that Mew?’

Korn’s head whipped round at that, his drunken state and surprise causing him to completely forget about any kind of subtlety. Mew’s eyes caught his as they always had and continued to do every time they ever caught themselves in the same place at the same time. 

Mew excused himself from his friends and headed over to their table. 

‘Hey Korn,’ he said smoothly in a way that used to make his heart skip, ‘How’s your holiday?’

‘Ok,’ he lied, 

Despite a one word answer, Mew seemed encouraged and asked to sit with them. Korn nodded his approval. Korn didn’t miss the look that crossed Yiwha’s eyes. She knew all about his time with Mew and how long he’d been left utterly heart broken. She was on high alert and he was too, underneath all the booze. 

Barely a few words were passed between them but Mew’s stool seemed to move closer as the hours dragged by. Korn kept tossing back the shots and Yiwha’s concern grew with each one he consumed. 

‘Korn, I think you should call it a night,’ she tried but it was to no avail. The shots kept coming. 

Before Korn knew it, the lights were up and they were being asked to leave. They moved to stand but Korn stumbled forward towards Mew who caught him in his arms and pulled him close, his mouth pressing against Korn’s ear, ‘Come home with me,’

Korn tried to pull back, ‘I can’t,’ he slurred back but was met by another pull of Mew’s arms as he was brought closer again,

‘Please,’ Mew tried again, his voice sounding desperate, ‘I want you,’ and with those three words, Korn’s body responded for he was also desperate to be wanted. 

He’d been drinking all afternoon and all that spurred him on was the thought that Knock didn’t want him. He’d shown Knock he wanted him and he’d been pushed away. How was he just to forget about being with someone he’d wanted for weeks, hell maybe it had been there since they were kids. Knock didn’t want him and here was Mew rolling out the red carpet. Mew was handsome, he’d once loved him, maybe there were some feelings still there; would it really be that bad to go for it. He was sure Mew wouldn’t toss him aside in the morning like Knock had. 

He mumbled his agreement as he allowed himself to relax into Mew’s embrace. He was sure he could make out Yiwha’s objections but he was too far gone to listen.


	3. Can't Get You Off My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein they're both with other people... thinking about each other

Knock had tried to appease Pleng all day but he was struggling. She was so full of wonder for his childhood home but all he could think about was Korn. He felt awful for having said he could forget about their night together. He couldn’t forget it. In his defence, last night he had thought he really could but this morning, in the cold light of day, he realized it was hopeless. 

He was starting to admit to himself that he had really enjoyed being with Korn. It had felt right. He was amazed that something he had never previously given any thought to could suddenly turn his world upside down. He had never thought about being with another man before and now it was all he could think about. 

He looked at Pleng and tried to think about what had attracted him to her. Sure she was beautiful to look at but did he find her desirable anymore. He didn’t feel any kind of stirring. His mind no longer raced with thoughts of her, his body didn’t respond to her and his heartbeat felt normal. He juxtaposed that with thoughts of Korn. He allowed himself to reimagine his naked body, his strong shoulders and his sculpted muscles, the power in his thighs as he’d… It was too much. He shook himself out of it. He was sweating. He turned to look out at the people as they passed by in their boat. He felt Pleng reach for his hand. This was too much. 

\---

Mew now had his own apartment on the east side of the city. This didn’t surprise Korn. Mew’s family were wealthy. His dad owned a string of properties across the country. Spending money on such a nice place as this was a drop in the ocean for them. For Korn, the son of a single mom from Ampawha, this was but a dream. Mew headed off to the kitchen as Korn took time to take off his shoes. 

‘Do you want a water?’ Mew called out, bringing Korn a little out of the haze that he had been in at the club and during the taxi ride. Without Korn’s reply, Mew quickly returned to his side. 

‘Let me give you the tour,’ he said as he wrapped an arm around Korn’s back before guiding them round the apartment, which really was all heading in the direction of his bedroom.

‘And this is my bedroom,’ Mew said, as he switched on the bedside light, leaving Korn wondering how they had gotten there so fast. 

‘Mew,’ Korn tried as he felt the other man reach for his shirt buttons, ‘I,’ 

The words were lost as he felt Mew’s mouth crash against his. The kiss intensified as he felt himself being led backwards until he could feel the bed pressing against the backs of his legs. He tried to pull his head back to create some distance but Mew’s mouth just continued to close the gap every time he tried. 

Sighing in frustration at Mew’s ministrations, Korn raised his hands and pushed firmly against Mew’s chest. Mew looked into Korn’s eyes in surprise. 

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked Korn but it was already apparent from Mew’s face that he knew what it was. He’d seen uneasiness etched on Korn’s face since he’d managed to convince him to come back with him. 

‘This is wrong,’ Korn responded, ‘I can’t do this, I’m sorry,’ he went to move away but instead Mew grasped his arm. 

‘Why? What’s wrong?’ Mew asked frantically, desperate.

Korn thought for a moment as he looked back into Mew’s eyes, did he want to mention Knock? Afterall, Knock had rejected him. Was Knock really the reason why he didn’t want to go further with Mew or was it simply that his heart wasn’t in it anymore? Could Mew just be a one night stand like those countless others that came after him or would Mew, undoubtedly expect more? Would he see it as a sign that Korn was open to giving their previous relationship another go?

‘The feelings aren’t there, I’m sorry. Let me go ok? It was stupid of me to come here.’ With that Mew let go, knowing it was hopeless to hang on. Korn wasn’t interested.

‘Are you going to be ok?’ Mew asked and Korn hadn’t expected anything to stop him in his tracks but that had. He turned around with teary eyes, ‘Shit Korn, what’s wrong?’ 

Korn didn’t answer but tears began to stream. Mew put his arm around him and guided him out to the living room. Sitting him down on the sofa he went to retrieve two bottles of water from the kitchen. Opening one, he handed it to Korn.

‘Here, drink some of this, it might help,’ he encouraged. Korn took a large swig from the bottle.

‘Thanks Mew,’ Korn sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand for some sort of relief. 

They sat in silence for some minutes, Korn just trying to calm down, Mew feeling awkward and out of place. 

Eventually out of the quiet came Mew’s voice, ‘You don’t have to talk to me about it. You can sleep here if you want. I don’t mind if you’re gone in the morning,’ he said, standing to leave. 

This time it was Korn who reached out his hand. ‘I want to talk about it,’ 

‘Alright,’ Mew said, sitting back down, ‘Whenever you’re ready,’

Korn took a deep breath, ‘Do you remember that guy Knock that I used to talk about? My best friend from when I was a kid?’

Mew thought for a moment, ‘I think so. The paper airplanes, superhero stuff?’ 

‘Yep, that’s the one,’ Korn nodded, ‘Well he just seemed to turn up one day at uni and my friends and I adopted him as part of our group. I only really had Yiwha to be close to and it was nice to have my best mate back,’ 

‘So what went wrong?’ Mew asked though to say he hadn’t started to put the pieces together would have been a lie. 

‘Maybe on some level I’d always been attracted to him,’

‘You did used to talk about him quite a bit,’ Mew admitted.

‘Well these, these feelings seemed to have been kicked into overdrive. I kept them hidden. I think I did quite a good job of it, well until a few days ago,’  
Mew just nodded. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to encourage hearing the words that would come next.

‘We came back to Ampawha for the break and we went drinking, never a good idea. This girl came over and asked if she and her sister could join us for some drinks. Knock was up for it so they sat with us. The place was closing, we’d had a few. The owner had mentioned that he’d converted the back into a B&B type place so we took the girls back. They wanted to play spin the bottle. Again Knock seemed keen. The girls kissed. Then came our turn. Knock seemed repulsed by the idea but I really wanted to try it,’

‘What was it like?’ Mew implored.

‘Messy, just for show,’ Korn dismissed.

‘That wasn’t it?’ Mew coaxed on.

‘I woke up and the girls had gone. It was an opportunity to be alone with him. We always have fun when we’ve had a few. I swear I just thought we were going to have a laugh about old times,’

‘You had sex with him?’ Mew asked, wanting to be a friend but also hoping to spare himself from hearing all the details. Korn simply nodded. ‘And now?’ Mew continued.

‘He said he can’t deal with it. He wants to forget it ever happened,’ Korn shrugged.

‘And you?’

‘I can’t get the images out of my head; the feel of him, the sounds, the way he tasted,’ Korn put his head in his hands, ‘it’s a big mess,’

‘Do you think he can really forget?’ 

Korn looked up, ‘Do you think I still have a shot?’


	4. A Gentle Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Yiwha discovers the truth.... and works her magic

‘Korn, come sit here,’ Yiwha called from a table at the canteen where she sat with the others. Even Knock was there but he looked as if he were in space somewhere.

He headed over to join them, choosing to sit in the empty place across from Knock, he didn’t want to arouse suspicion and he wanted to be near him anyway.

‘How was your break?’ he asked her, ‘I didn’t see you in the condo last night,’

‘I came back quite late,’ she smiled, ‘Actually I met someone,’

‘That’s good,’ he enthused.

‘What about you?’ He glanced briefly at Knock who seemed to shrink down slightly, ‘Did anything come of your night with Mew?’ 

‘Mew?’ All eyes shifted to the sound of Knock, ‘Who’s this Mew?’

‘Knock,’ Korn tried, instinctively reaching his hand across the table, just about to touch before Knock pulled his hand back but not quite quick enough for Yiwha not to notice, ‘Knock, it’s not what…’

‘Why would I care?’ Knock cut him off quickly, trying to diffuse the questioning looks of his friends but to Korn it just felt like a knife wound. 

Korn was beyond irritated, ‘You know what Yiwha,’ he turned to her, his actions for the full effect of Knock, ‘It was wonderful,’ and with that he stood up and stormed off, his tray of food left on the table untouched. 

\---

Yiwha tried her best to wait patiently whilst their other friends departed and knowing her it was not easy so when Phu had finally finished pecking over Korn’s forgotten food it was time to pounce. 

She slid over to sit in front of Knock. She waited for him to raise his head as if he knew what she had been waiting for.

‘What was that about?’ she demanded.

‘What was what?’ He spat.

‘You and Korn?’ She fired back.

‘What about us?’ He shrugged.

‘Come on Knock, you’re friends,’ She huffed in frustration.

‘He does what he wants,’ Again with the shrug.

‘You really believe he was with Mew?’ She challenged.

‘You just told me he was. He didn’t deny it,’

‘Do you want him to deny it?’ She threw back.

‘I, I, why should I care? Why should I care who he screws around with?’ He asked with his resolve breaking as tears started to prick his eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his hands but his eyes remained watery. ‘I don’t care, I don’t care who he’s with.’

He bolted away before she could stop him. She remained still, dumbfounded. His reaction was completely unexpected. In fact she didn’t know what she had expected but what she did know, was not that.

His tears were a big giveaway. He cared but why? Where were these feelings coming from? Why was Korn being with someone a problem for him? And then it dawned on her, something had to have happened between the two of them. They weren’t just friends anymore. Those were the tears of a man who didn’t want their guy to be with anyone else. Knock was jealous. 

\---

The apartment was quiet when she returned home for the day, yet she had a feeling she’d find Korn in his room and he confirmed it as much with her knock at his door.

‘Go away,’ he called back without even knowing it was her.

‘Korn it’s me,’ Yiwha spoke softly against the door, ‘Can I come in please?’ She was met with silence. She tried again, ‘You know I love you and I’m worried about you’. The door opened minutes later and the face that poked round the door was red from tears. 

‘You as well,’ she soothed, reaching up to wipe his tears as she entered.

‘As well?’ he asked confused.

‘I’m pretty sure Knock ended up in the same state, he’d already started,’ she began.

‘Knock’s crying?’ He sniffled, feeling better at the thought that the situation at least affected him also but at the same time, feeling guilty for potentially being the cause of them.

‘Just like you,’ she gave a sad smile as she encouraged him to sit on the bed, ‘What’s going on Korn?’ 

‘When do I ever tell you this stuff?’ he looked at her with a cocky grin.

‘Oh, come on Korn,’ she whined, ‘I want to help,’

‘We had sex,’ he admitted and she yelped, almost flying from the bed in excitement she could hardly contain. 

‘You two did it?’ she beamed, clapping her hands with joy, ‘Oh my god!’

‘Shh!’ Korn hushed, ‘Someone might be home,’

‘Come on Korn. If Farm’s home he’s probably sleeping, Phu would be in his room and Fai’s never back unless she’s baking,’ she dismissed, ‘So you two,’

‘He wants to forget it,’ he looked down towards the bed only to have his chin raised by her,

‘Let him tell himself that along with his ‘I don’t care’ BS,’ She gave a knowing grin.

‘You think he really wants me?’ He looked back at her hopefully. 

‘What are you still doing here?’


	5. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Korn's all excited to declare his love to Knock but..... there's Pleng

Full of hope from his talk with Yiwha, he hurried over to Knock’s condominium, bounding up the entrance steps three at a time just to get there faster. He couldn’t wait to smooth things over with Knock and finally define their relationship once and for all. 

He was just heading through the foyer when he heard the ping of the elevators and he heard Knock’s voice before he saw a woman start to step out. Korn darted behind a wall, acting instinctively. He had wanted to talk to Knock but clearly he was on his way out, with a woman. 

‘Do you want to just get some congee?’ she asked him sweetly as they walked past, ‘It always makes me feel better,’

‘Sure Pleng, whatever you want,’ Korn could see him smile back at her. So that was Pleng.

Korn took a good look at her. She was tall and slender with slim features. She was beautiful. He tried to remember what Knock had said about her. He’d called her his girlfriend. Were they really still together? Well they were heading out and he didn’t want to be seen. He couldn’t imagine trying to have a conversation with Knock now. He waited for around ten minutes to make sure they had gone before he headed back out himself to go home. 

\---

By the time he reached home all of his flatmates were sat around the table eating dinner. They all looked up as he entered. 

‘Hey Korn,’ Farm smiled, ‘You hungry? Yiwha said you went out but you can have some of mine if you like?’

‘Since when do you know how to share?’ Fai tutted.

‘Hey, I know how,’ Farm moaned back.

‘It’s alright Farm, I’m just going to head to bed,’ he did his best to show a small smile before he turned towards his bedroom. Yiwha was right on his heels.

‘Did you talk to him?’ She had said before he’d barely had chance to close the door behind him. He knew there was no point objecting to her being there. 

‘He was heading out with his girlfriend so I just came home,’

‘What girlfriend?’ She quizzed.

‘Pleng or something? They were going out to eat,’ He shrugged.

‘How do you know that?’ She continued on with her interrogation. 

‘I was hiding behind a wall,’ He admitted coyly.

‘For god sakes Korn! Hiding?’ She exclaimed. 

‘Look I saw them coming out of the elevator, what was I supposed to do? ‘Hey Knock, I’m here to declare my undying love for you, get lost will you Pleng?’’ There was that sarcasm again.

‘Why not?’ She continued in her obtuse way.

‘Yiwha!’ 

‘I would have,’ She pointed out.

‘You see I love you but you’ve got no tact, no offense,’

Yiwha huffed back, ‘So when are you going to tell him,’

‘I will, when the time’s right,’

‘So when you’re both old and grey,’ She shrugged. 

‘Look, I’ll tell him soon ok,’ He promised. 

‘I’ll get my hat,’ She was so excited. 

‘Yiwha!’ he tried to complain but he couldn’t stop the blush that rose to his cheeks.

‘OMG, I’m so excited. Mother of the groom. Maid of honour,’ She was reeling with the possibilities.

‘Can you just go already?’ he shooed, getting redder. 

‘My baby Korn, all grown up,’ she cooed as he guided her out, ‘I’m waiting’ she beamed as he gently closed the door in her face. Allowing his smile to mirror hers as he curled up on his bed cuddling his extra pillow. He couldn’t wait to tell Knock.


	6. The Final Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Pleng gives the green light and.... Knock gives his too! xx

Korn took extra time getting ready the next morning. He played around with his hair more than usual in the bathroom mirror and brushed his teeth twice to make sure they looked nice. He fiddled with his fingers, he was sure today was the day he’d tell Knock how he really felt. He wasn’t prepared for a no. He wouldn’t even think about getting rejection which was crazy really considering how he’d seen Knock with Pleng just last night but he had to think they were friends because why else would Knock have been so worked up yesterday over the thought he’d hooked back up with Mew. 

A smile remained plastered on his face as he headed out to uni but when he finally encountered Knock outside of the lecture hall that smile faltered. They were early and Knock was alone and this was his chance.

‘Hey Knock,’ he called as he approached. Knock looked up at the sound of his voice.

‘What’s up?’ he said as if yesterday had never happened.

‘About yesterday,’ he said, thinking that it was not how he had wanted to start this conversation.

‘What about it?’ Knock replied defensively.

‘There’s nothing going on with Mew,’ Korn insisted.

‘Hmmm,’ Knock replied, already beginning to look away. 

‘I just bumped into him at the bar and we went back to his but nothing happened,’ 

‘What does it have to do with me? You don’t have to answer to me,’ Knock tried to brush it off. 

‘But I want to, I want to answer to you,’ Korn continued.

‘You don’t have to. I have Pleng. It doesn’t matter to me who you go around with,’ Knock dismissed.

‘So you and Pleng are still on?’ Korn pushed.

Knock faltered, ‘Sure, why wouldn’t we be?’

‘Well that night, we,’ Korn let his words fall away.

‘I said I was going to forget it,’ Knock spat back sternly.

‘Can you?’ Korn challenged, believing from his own experience that it wasn’t even possible.

‘Can’t you?’ Knock replied in the same tone.

‘Knock, you know I can’t’ Korn finally admitted.

‘Hey, Knock,’ Someone called breaking them out of their own private bubble.

‘Yeah,’ Knock shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant but inside, grateful for the disruption.

‘Did you do the assignment for this? Can I look at yours?’ 

Knock took one last look at Korn before turning to their classmate, ‘Sure, let me get it out,’ 

Korn sighed defeatedly with all his previous excitement gone.

\---

Pleng was the last person Korn expected to saddle up next to him at lunch time but there she was anyway asking to join him. He felt rude to say no, besides he was curious to know more about her. They smiled warmly at each other as she sat down.

‘You’re Korn, right?’ she said, surprising him with the fact that she knew his name. They’d never met before.

‘Yeah, how do you know?’ He implored.

‘Knock mentioned you,’ She shrugged like it wasn’t important.

‘Oh yeah, you’re his girlfriend, right?’ he played dumb.

‘Erm, I used to be,’ She squirmed.

‘What do you mean?’ He asked, his interest piqued. 

‘It was nothing serious and he ended it during the break,’ She continued to act unaffected but he wasn’t so sure it had been so easy for her. 

‘Really?’

‘He never told you? He spoke of you like you were close,’ She asked surprised.

‘I’m sorry, I don’t know much about you,’ He admitted.

‘That’s alright, like I said, nothing serious,’ There was that shrug again.

‘But I saw you?’ he stopped himself, knowing he’d already possibly given the game away but too slow to catch his tongue entirely.

‘You saw me?’ Their eyes met.

‘Yesterday, going out with Knock,’

‘You were there?’ she tried to cast her mind back,

‘I was hiding,’ he said sheepishly, ‘I’m sorry. I came to talk to Knock about something and then when I saw you two together I lost my nerve,’

‘Must be something pretty big for you to feel like you had to hide away,’

‘I thought you were still together. Knock said you were still together earlier,’

‘That’s odd,’ she said, ‘I don’t know why he’d lie to you,’

‘I don’t know either,’ he mused.

‘Well, I hope you two sort things out,’ she concluded, beginning to rise from her seat.

‘I thought you wanted to sit with me,’

‘I just wanted to say hi,’ she smiled a knowing smile as she left him alone in thought.

\---

Korn paced back and forth outside of Knock’s block. He kept looking at his phone in his hand. He wanted to send Knock a message on LINE to ask to come up. He’d heard from Yiwha that he was home, she really thought of herself as some super matchmaker. She’d be so annoyed if he didn’t take this opportunity – hell, he’d be annoyed with himself! 

He quickly opened the app and typed, ‘coming up!’ and sent it before he had chance to delete it. Ready or not he thought and bounded up the steps. 

When he reached the door he was surprised to find his rap on the door was met with an ‘it’s open’. He thought Knock would have made it more difficult. He walked inside to find Knock stood up staring out of the window with his back towards him. 

‘Knock,’ he called, moving closer and again he was surprised that the other man turned to him, the fearful look on his face sent Korn reeling, ‘what’s the matter?’

‘Nothing,’ Knock tried to shake it off but to no avail, ‘I’m afraid Korn,’

‘What are you afraid of?’ Korn tried, stepping slowly closer, wanting to whisk Knock into his arms but afraid he would only scarper again. 

‘Do you love me?’ Knock’s words floored him, stopping him in his tracks.

Korn thought of asking who’d tipped him off but did it really matter anymore? ‘Yes,’ he said instead, ‘Are you scared of that?’

‘It’s new,’ Knock admitted with a roll of his shoulders.

‘Of course,’ Korn agreed, ‘but new things are always a little scary, right?’

Knock nodded slowly. Korn continued to edge towards him. 

‘It doesn’t have to be so overwhelming, we can take it slow,’ Korn tried.

‘How so?’ Knock looked encouragingly hopeful. 

‘Well right now, we can keep it between us,’ Korn suggested, just out of reach of Knock’s arms.

‘Ok,’ Knock agreed, causing Korn to sigh with relief, releasing a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding in.

‘Then we progress to our friends,’ Korn pressed on, studying Knock’s face for any changes.

‘And then?’ Knock whispered.

‘And then who knows? Friends of friends, the world,’ Knock chuckled softly,

‘You’re so goofy,’ Knock said shyly.

‘You love it though right?’ Korn grinned back.

‘Hmmm,’ Knock murmed with a smile growing to his eyes, ‘Come here,’ he said as he reached out and Korn didn’t need any more of an invitation than that to finally step forwards and hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Thanks for reading. I welcome constructive comments and kudos. Love to you all! x


End file.
